The Vase
by HardyGirl17
Summary: When Aunt Cass gets pissed at Hiro for breaking her memorable vase, which was gifted from their parents a long time ago, Tadashi tries to fix things between them. Two part!
1. Chapter 1

**Rewritten, as the previous one was a bit rushed.**

 **Had this idea, and couldn't help but write it down. I hope u like it! :)**

* * *

The glassy vase sat on their kitchen counter. It was shiny red with a bit of orange and blue stripes on it. There were a bunch of red roses inside it, which Aunt Cass bought to go with it. Hiro Hamada was tracing his finger through it, admiring it. This vase was gifted to their aunt from their parents way long time. That explains why it was so special. It was so attractive looking that Hiro couldn't help, but admire it more. He just couldn't seem to find a distraction. All he wanted to do was spend his whole time cherishing it, and remembering the memories of their parents, may they rest in peace.

He felt something move around his legs. He looked down to see their cat, Mochi.

"Hey, bud" Hiro said, as he crouched down in the cat's level.

Mochi purred as Hiro gave him a pat. The younger Hamada kept stroking his fur affectionately when the cat suddenly went hyper, running around the kitchen.

"Wha-Hey, Mochi!" Hiro said, surprised at his cat's sudden craziness. He began running after him, but Mochi was too fast for him. "Stop!" he was confused as to why Mochi was going crazy. He kept running after him when, to his horror, the cat went up the counter, close to the vase. What was he going to do now?! All he could was hope it doesn't happen.

"Mochi, no!" Hiro said panicking as he tried getting the cat off. It was too late. Mochi went forward, and the vase fell, shattering into a thousand pieces, the roses falling with it. What was left of their parents was now gone. Split. Hiro felt like crying. It felt like losing their parents all over again, and it was his fault. If only he had been careful.

Some of the glass even got into his feet, which caused it to bleed a little.

"Now look what you have done, you stupid cat" he muttered to Mochi as he bent down to clean up the mess. He was scared, and upset. This was not looking good for him at all. What would Aunt Cass do? She was definitely going to kill him once she found out. He had better fix this before-

"Hiro!" He heard his aunt coming up the stairs from the café. Busted! "Hiro, what was-" when, to her alarm, she saw the shiny million pieces. She glanced back at her younger nephew, looking very upset. "You did that?!" she asked, pointing at the mess.

"Aunt C-cass…I-I…Mochi…h-he…" he stammered, not knowing what to say. He was shaky, panicky, and scared. If only he had never been close to the vase! Now Aunt Cass was going to kill him.

"Hiro Hamada, stop lying!" Aunt Cass said, advancing toward him. "You did this! How could you?! It was the only memory that was left of your parents, and you broke it?!" she shouted.

"Aunt Cass, I-I s-swear…I didn't do it!"

At hearing that, she smacked her younger nephew so hard on his back.

"Ow…" Hiro groaned.

"You careless boy!" she said, gritting her teeth. "Go to your room! I don't want to see you."

Doing what his aunt had told him to do, Hiro stormed up the stairs, tears streaming down his cheeks. It just wasn't fair, it wasn't his fault!

Tadashi woke to the sound of glass shattering downstairs. He had gone early to bed that night as he has been so exhausted after his long, tiring day at college. They had had exams that day so he was so tired. He was about to get up and check what had caused the sound when their bedroom door flung open, revealing his little brother tear-stained.

"Hiro, what happened!" he asked, sitting up, his big brother protective instinct kicking in. He hated seeing his baby brother upset.

"Tadashi…" Hiro said, more tears streaming down his cheeks. He was holding his back, painfully. "A-aunt Cass…"

"What happened with Aunt Cass?" the elder Hamada asked.

"S-she hit me" he sobbed even more as he blurted out the whole story to his brother.

Tadashi, feeling sorry for his little brother, opened his arms. "Come here" he said softly, as Hiro came over in his brother's open arms. Tadashi hugged his little brother tightly, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Ssshhh…it's alright Hiro" he said, as he rubbed his back. "It's not your fault, shhh…" even though he was a bit upset hearing about the broken vase, he was glad his little brother was okay. Nothing bad happened to him at least.

"Yes, it is" Hiro sobbed. "I was so stupid. If only I wasn't close to it. If only I had been careful. If only-"

Noticing his baby brother getting over excited, Tadashi hushed him softly. "Hiro, it wasn't your fault." he said as gently as he could.

His little brother looked at him. "How so?" he asked.

"It was nobody's fault" Tadashi smiled. "The time for it has come. Everything has a time, you know?"

His younger brother sighed. "But Tadashi" he said. "I think Aunt Cass hates me now."

Tadashi, horrified at hearing this, took his hand in his. "Hey. Don't think like that. Aunt Cass loves you."

Hiro shook his head. "She cares about the vase more than she does about me." he felt even worse for breaking the only thing left of their parents. Tadashi pulled his little brother even closer to him. "Hey, don't worry about the vase." he smiled kindly at him. "The important thing is you're safe, and that's what matters. You didn't get hurt, at least. You would have been hurt so badly with all the glass."

Hiro shook his head as he showed his feet to his big brother. "No, look" he said. "Only a little bit glass came on me."

Tadashi, immediately concerned, said, "Oh no! Here. Let's try getting you cleaned up…" he said as he was about to get up, when he was stopped by his little brother.

"Ah, don't worry." Hiro said as he got off his older brother's bed to go to the washroom to wash it off. "It's easy. I can wash it off."

"Are you sure?" Tadashi asked, still worried about his younger brother.

"Yup." He said as he was going to the washroom.

The older Hamada shrugged. "Alright, if you need anything, please call me."

Hiro nodded as he went to clean himself up. A cold water was all he needed, and he would be all better.

"All done!" he said with a little smile as soon as he got out. Remembering the incident, his smile vanished as he sat back on his older brother's bed.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Tadashi asked as he tilted his little brother's chin up to look at him.

" 'Dashi…" he said sadly. "I just can't seem to get what happened out of my mind. Aunt Cass hates me". New, fresh tears began streaming down his cheeks.

"Hey." Tadashi said softly as he pulled him in a hug. "Don't worry about it. What happened has happened and it's done. Besides, mom and dad will always be in our hearts."

Hiro just cried more, which made his big brother's heart ache as he hated to see his usual happy brother so upset.

"What do you say I talk to Aunt Cass tomorrow, and we can sort things out?" Tadashi asked, hoping to make his younger brother feel better. He was a bit mad himself at their aunt for hitting his baby brother. Besides, it was Mochi who broke it, not Hiro. Couldn't she have at least checked before she acted?

Hiro shrugged. "Sure" even though he doubted Aunt Cass would ever forgive him. The vase was the only memory that was left of their parents.

"Night 'Dashi" Hiro mumbled as he went to his side of the room.

"Night" Tadashi answered as he pulled the covers over his shoulder, and closed his eyes. He would sort things out the next day between his aunt and little brother.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, and tell me what you think so far. Also, please feel free to fav and follow! :D It would boost my confidence up to write more.**

 **Second part is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone.**

 **Here's the second part of The Vase. Sorry for the late update.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters.**

The next morning, Tadashi hoped that Aunt Cass would be up. He has got to talk to her. He didn't like what she had done to Hiro, it wasn't right.

He glanced across the room at his younger brother, who was still sleeping. The older Hamada was glad as he wanted to talk to their aunt about what happened, alone.

What if she was still mad at Hiro?

Tadashi sure didn't want her to hurt him.

 _That better work out,_ he thought as he pushed back his cover, and got up, his feet touching their wooden floor.

He went down their staircase and leaned on their railing. Sure enough, there she was, preparing breakfast.

"Morning, Aunt Cass" Tadashi said as he entered the kitchen, and sat at their wooden dining table.

Aunt Cass turned around with a smile. "Good morning, Tadashi." she said, as she was frying the eggs. "How'd you sleep, hon?" she asked.

The older Hamada nodded. "Good, thanks," he said. "We need to talk." His tone turned serious.

"Sure," Aunt Cass said with a smile, as she slid the egg from the frying pan to her plate. She took it, and took a seat opposite her elder nephew.

"What's up?" she asked. "Everything alright, sweetie? You need anything?"

"It's about Hiro," he said.

At hearing her younger nephew's name, her smile vanished. "What about him?" she asked. She was still pissed about the broken vase.

It felt like losing her sister all over again, and she couldn't seem to get over it. It was such a special memorable vase, and it had been with her for a long time.

"I heard about yesterday," Tadashi said. "Listen Aunt Cass, it wasn't his fault."

"What do you mean 'it wasn't his fault'?" she asked with a frown. "I'm sure he has been around it so he had probably done something to accidentally knock it off''. She shook her head disgustingly about her younger nephew. "Carelessness" she said disapprovingly.

Tadashi wasn't liking what he was hearing from his aunt. His younger brother was not careless!

"Aunt Cass" Tadashi said calmly. He hated bad things being said about his younger brother. "Everything has a time, you know."

She nodded.

"So this vase had a time, and it broke," Tadashi explained. "I understand how it was special to you, but that didn't mean you had to hurt Hiro. He didn't do anything. It was Mochi who knocked it off accidentally, after all."

Aunt Cass sighed. "I don't know Tadashi. He should have been careful. Couldn't he have at least tried to prevent Mochi from going up the counter?"

"Aunt Cass," Tadashi said softly, as he reached out and put his hand on her arm. "Even if the vase broke, they're not gone. Your sister will always be in your heart, our parents will always be in our hearts."

Aunt Cass was silent, absorbing what her elder nephew had just told her. She shook her head. "I still don't forgive him," she said coldly. "He needs to pay the price!"

"Aunt Cass, but that's not right!" Tadashi protested, shocked at his aunt. "You're exaggerating. It was just a vase! I told you, even if the vase broke, they'll always be in our hearts."

Aunt Cass suddenly felt rage. She stood up and banged the table, hard. "Just a vase?! JUST A VASE?!" she screamed at her elder nephew.

Tadashi flinched. That was not the aunt they knew and loved.

"THIS VASE WAS SOMETHING MORE, AND YOU SAY IT WAS JUST A VASE?!"

The older Hamada had never seen his aunt that mad.

Tadashi looked down. "I'm sorry, Aunt Cass," he said. "Okay, it was special but that doesn't mean you have to be mad at Hiro forever. He could've been hurt so bad with all that glass, and what matters was he was okay."

Cass's face softened. She sighed as she reached out, and put her hand on her elder nephew's arm. "I guess you're right, honey. I shouldn't have smacked him like that. I was wrong." She looked down, ashamed of herself.

Tadashi could tell that she was starting to regret it. He did it!

Now Aunt Cass would stop being mad at Hiro.

Hiro woke up when he heard a commotion coming from downstairs. For a moment, he had forgotten about yesterday as he was going downstairs to get breakfast.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw his aunt and older brother from the railing, sitting around the dining table, having their breakfast.

Suddenly, all last night's memories flooded back to him.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he remembered about the broken vase.

 _She probably doesn't want to see me,_ he thought as he walked back to their shared bedroom, sat on his bed, and sobbed.

He kept shedding his tears when Tadashi came in with a smile.

"Hey knucklehead, how'd you sleep?" His smile turned to a worried look when he noticed his younger brother's tear-stained face. "Hiro?" He asked as he came over, and sat next to him. He put his arm around him. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"You know what!" Hiro snapped. "Yesterday, remember? Aunt Cass probably doesn't want to see me now, I'll stay here forever and never come out!"

"Hiro, listen to me," Tadashi said softly, as he pulled his baby brother closer to him.

Hiro rested his head against his older brother's chest. "What?" He muttered.

"Listen knucklehead," Tadashi said. "Don't think like that, alright? Aunt Cass loves you, no matter what. We're her nephews, so nothing would stop her from loving us."

Hiro just nodded, absently. He wasn't believing his older brother.

After the incident of the vase, his aunt probably hated him now, no doubt.

"I was talking to her this morning," Tadashi continued. "Honestly, at first she was pissed but when I talked to her, you should've seen how guilty she was. Trust me, little brother. She's not mad anymore." His older brother smiled his assuring smile.

Hiro just looked down, and sighed. "I don't know Tadashi, but I'm still scared to go down…"

Tadashi was about to reply when there was knock at their door. "Come in!" The older Hamada said as the door opened.

Aunt Cass entered with a smile in her face. "Hiro, sweetie," she said as she opened her arms for an embrace.

Hiro seemed to be hesitant at first. Was she okay now?

He looked at Tadashi, who smiled and nodded.

The younger Hamada stood up, and hugged her back.

Aunt Cass hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry about the vase," Hiro said, apologetically. "I didn't mean…"

Aunt Cass pulled away and gave her nephew a soft look. "Hiro, sweetie. It wasn't your fault. What happened has happened. Besides, you're more important," she smiled. "I'm so sorry for smacking you for no reason."

"But…it was special."

"Honey," Aunt Cass said, as she put her hand on his heart. "Your parents will always be here."

Hiro smiled as he hugged her again. He loved his aunt.

Tadashi smiled as he watched the two. He had done it! He was so happy to see his little brother happy again.

Aunt Cass pulled away from the hug a little. "And you know what else?" She said with a smile. "I think I figured out why Mochi had gone crazy last night."

"What happened?" Tadashi asked.

"When I was cleaning the glass, a mouse came out of nowhere which made me shriek," she chuckled. "Explains why Mochi was crazy last night. I guess he had been after the mouse when he knocked down the vase. I managed to kill it anyway," she sighed. "I'm sorry for blaming you, honey." She put her hand in her younger nephew's shoulder.

"It's done, Aunt Cass," Hiro said with a smile, as he patted her hand.

Aunt Cass smiled. "Anyway," she sighed. "Got to get some work done now. See you both later," she said as she was going down to the café to start her day serving customers.

Once their aunt was out of earshot, Hiro turned to his big brother and smiled. "Thanks 'Dashi, you're the best," he said gratefully, as he gave him a hug. He loved his big brother. Without him, Aunt Cass would have disowned him.

"No problem, Otouto," Tadashi said with a soft smile as he returned his hug, and placed a kiss on his head. "That's what brothers are for."

 _END_

* * *

I apologize if it was crappy.

Please review, follow, and favorite. It would mean a lot to me! :D


End file.
